


Pink Lemonade

by MediaMaxine



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: A collection of one-shots drabbles and minifics for the ship Lewthur.





	1. So I heard you like me part 1

**Author's Note:**

> British! Arthur is best headcanon.
> 
> Omegaverse cuz I love it.
> 
> Arthur is literally a man magnet in my fics and I don't get why either.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I love Theodore but I was never really intending such a rich backstory. He was meant to be an ass at first but now he's just one-off best boi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis was going to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags that apply:  
> Omegaverse (cause idk)  
> Family fluff  
> Sibling relationship  
> Pre slash

"Hey, I need to go help my parents for a bit, can you watch the girls?"

"Sure. Good luck."

That simple exchange led Arthur to this situation. Three little girls starting at him with varying degrees of emotion and interest. Finally, the youngest of the bunch opened her mouth.

"You're gonna be our big brother right?"

Arthur blinked.

"'Big brother?' I'm sorry, I don't think I understand? I think you guys as little sisters if that helps???"

He didn't know what she meant but he didn't want a potential tantrum on his hands, plus it wasn't a lie, they were good kids.

Cayenne started snickering and Belle elbowed her. Paprika continued.

"You know, you're gonna marry big brother and-"

"Wait a sec, MARRIAGE?!"

The blood was surely congregating on his face as he stared down in embarrassed confusion.

Cayenne descended into loud hollers as she began laughing. Belle continued the conversation.

"Sorry about that, it's just that, big brother seems to like you a lot-"

"No, duh!" Belle glared at Cayenne as she interjected.

"Cayenne don't you dare-"

"Do you know how many times I've heard 'Cayenne don't annoy Arthur!' 'Cayenne don't embarrass me in front of Arthur!' 'Cayenne, don't blah, blah, blah Arthur'."

She turned to Arthur, who's blush was sure to give him some form of stroke at this point, and she gave a devilish grin.

"Which means..."

She ran up to him, grabbing his hands and fake pouting.

"You absolutely HAVE to go out with him! You can't just leave Mi Idiota of an Hermano to pine forever, can you? Plus-"

That little smirk was back, growing into an obnoxious smile as she continued.

"You know you want to get rid of the sexual tension~~"

She yelped as a hand shot out to slap her head.

"CAYENNE!"

"WHAT?! You see it too! Hell, even Papa is annoyed with their pace! "

"Mama said to let them work it out themselves!"

"They weren't!"

"Ah, Hermanas Mayores!"

Paprika tugged on their clothes.

"WHAT!?"

"He just left."

They stared at the door. 

Oh no.

"This is your fault, Belle!"

"MY fault!?"


	2. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit less lewthur and a bit more Arthur and Theodore. Lewthur is still there though

London was truly a magnificent place.

The other Mystery Skulls were excited by the prospect of exploring his hometown and if he were to be truly honest, he was excited by the prospect of being their guide.

* * *

"Damn Artie, you are like a complete encyclopedia of London trivia!" 

Vivi was unabashed by the annoyed glares she received from the other patrons of the small cafe they decided to stop at, one of Arthur's old favourites.

"Okay, one, quiet down, will ya? I'm not gonna come here for the first time in years just get booted out. And two, you're the same with Japan, damned hypocrite."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

"I think it's cute."

And there goes his composure.

Lewis and Vivi laughed, Vivi's being obviously infinitely more boisterous than Lewis' subdued chuckles, and Mystery snickered quietly from his place on Vivi's lap as Arthur sputtered into his tea.

"Y'all are bellends!" Arthur groaned while Lewis helped clean him up.

They fell into a conversation that had no real substance or significance after that but it was pleasant and warm in a way that made Arthur overjoyed at their decision to accompany him for this visit.

"Arthur Kingsmen, is that you?"

The conversation froze over as the group looked up at the man staring down at the mechanic in surprise.

Arthur looked up and took in in the man's features. Chesnut hair, hazel eyes with the roundness of almonds. A pale yet rosy complexion and a body undoubtedly taller than him by a few inches. Light Alphan smell of nutmeg.

"Theodore?"

"Bloody hell, Mercy, it's been ages!"

Theodore sat on Arthurs end of the booth, excitedly chattering and recalling anecdote after anecdote.

"God, I haven't seen you since the tenth grade, love!" 

"Hey!"

Vivi's call broke Theodore from his schpiel and dragged his attention to the others in the booth before he could fully recognise the nervous expression on the blonde's face.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! You must be Mercy's friends, yes?"

"Alright! Teddy, these are Vivi, the mutt, Mystery, my best friend and Lewis, my boyfriend."

Vivi growled playfully, Mystery barked lightly and Lewis gave a respectful nod with a polite smile.

Arthur didn't acknowledge the vaguely annoyed and saddened look that passed over Theodore's face but Lewis certainly did and let his smile drop slightly.

"Guys, this is Theodore McKenzie."

Theodore gave a huge grin as he was introduced.

"Great to see Mercy actually made friends on his own for once!"

"For the love of! Dude, don't embarrass me like that!"

Vivi snorted.

"On his own? Ol' Mercy'd be in a corner if not for the help of yours truly."

The entire booth burst into laughter at her statement, aside from Arthur who sunk into the chair.

"I hate you people."

* * *

 

The group, including Theodore, continued around the city.

"This is Hyde Park! We used to travel the trails for kilometres!"

Theodore was enthusiastic in helping show them around.

Vivi and Mystery were just as excited, responding eagerly to every word out of his mouth.

Lewis, on the other hand, noticed that Arthur had begun trailing behind slightly and matched his pace while leaning down slightly.

"Is everything alright, Amorcito?"

Arthur blushed lightly before shaking his head minutely.

"Nothing really, it's just..."

He wrung his hands anxiously.

"You can tell me, I'll understand."

"Yeah, I know you will, it's just..."

Arthur sighed shakily.

"Teddy is my ex-boyfriend. And we didn't quite end all that positively."

Lewis was immediately on guard.

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No! That's not it, nothing like that! In fact... It's more of the other way around."

Lewis was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?!"

Theodore already close to panicking.

"I'm going to America to start studying engineering and mechanics with my Uncle Lance, remember when he visited in December?"

"But it's so sudden!"

"Not really."

"What?!"

"I've been looking into these programs since summer. I just hadn't decided on anything until a bit before his visit."

"But! But..."

"Oh, Teddy, don't cry sweetie."

Arthur lent him his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry Mercy but I can't help it!"

"I know, I know. It's okay!"

Theodore sniffled before smiling lightly.

"At least, we can still be together, right?" 

Arthur looked away.

"M-mercy?!"

Arthur gave a watery grin.

"I'm sorry, Teddy."

"Wait, please was it something I did!?! Tell me and I'll do better! I promise!"

"No, no, no! It's not like that, ok?"

"Then why!? Why don't you love me anymore!?!"

Arthur's heart ached for the young man that crumbled in his embrace. He rubbed his back lightly as they sat on the ground.

"I do! Trust me, I really do! But long-distance rarely works out-"

"We could make it work!"

"-and I couldn't do that to you-"

"I'm completely fine with it! Please, Mercy! Give me a chance!"

"-or myself. I'm sorry Teddy. I really wanted it but the more I thought about it, the more I realised I just can't handle it! I-"

God, he was supposed to be the strong one here! Stop crying, goddamnit!

"I know I'm selfish and I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, sweetheart."

They were like that for a long while.

* * *

"I couldn't take long distance so I broke it off about three weeks before I left so we could at least spend the last few weeks as friends."

Lewis noticed that Arthur's eyes had grown glassy and melancholy. He could tell how painful the memory must have been. He wasn't sure he could have taken something like that.

"But... But I think he has always been hoping that we would get back if I came back. And I know I was never obliged to doing so but I still feel really bad about the whole situation."

Lewis rubbed the back of his hand and he smiled up at him.

"Not that I regret it. But I really hope he isn't still hurting after all this time."

Lewis gave a small sympathetic smile down at him.

 


	4. Fierce Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, from CrazyNekoChan:Alpha!Lewis sees how someone is badmouthing Omega!Arthur and just as he tries to help this cute omega because he’s an alpha and all, Arthur just straight up punches the arsehole straight across the jaw and knocks him out
> 
> Lewis however is instantly lovestruck, because damn, whoever this omega is, he is now the love of his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ripped straight from my tumblr,I had a different one planned but the search fucntion on tumblr is so fucked

“Lewis!” Mr Pepper called.

A crowd had formed outside of the restaurant. Lewis put up his apron and headed out to disperse it.

It was a group of alphas and betas crowded around something, presumably another person from the hollers and wolf whistles.

Lewis sighed and pushed into the crowd.

In the middle of the makeshift circle was an omega. A very beautiful blonde omega with a very annoyed look on his face. Lewis would probably blush like the fool he was if it wasn’t clear the young man needed some help, what with the alpha leering down at him.

Lewis pushed through, making his way steadily through the front.

A gasp made its way to the mass of bodies, Lewis looked up.

The alpha had his hand on the Blonde’s ass.

Oh, fuck no.

Lewis moved to push through, to aid the man, maybe even become the knight in shining armour for the pretty lady when a shout made its way through the air.

Blonde had his foot ground in the creep’s foot.

“Why you ungrateful cu-”

Blonde drew his fist back and slammed it into the creep’s jaw, effectively knocking him out.

Lewis stared. Heart pounding as Blonde turned cracking his knuckles and neck.

“Anyone else wanna cop a feel? Don’t let me stop you! Its been a while since I had a punching bag.”

So, Cupid just stabbed Lewis in the back, because he was falling deep into the hell of infatuation.

When a few brave souls started moving closer, Lewis remembered why he was even out here (you weren’t supposed to just stand there jackass. Mama will literally murder you if you don’t get back to waiting).

“Break it up! All of you, off of this property right now!”

“Yeah? What you gonna do Violet?!”

Lewis lifted the fool who decided to try his luck and threw him out of the crowd. He didn’t have time for this shit. Maybe if they moved fast enough, he could have a shot at getting a certain string of digits.

The crowd finally cleared, one of the apparent cronies dragging the unconscious man off the lot.

Lewis turned to Blonde.

“Sorry I didn’t come out sooner.”

“It’s fine, I’m okay.”

Lewis fiddled with his hands. Should he just go inside or should he try his luck?

“Hey, do you work in here?”

“Ah! Si, si, es-”

Lewis cut himself off, he was switching again. Blonde giggled.

“I mean, yes, it’s my family’s business.”

“Well, you should be able to help me decide what to have then?”

Was… Was he being flirted with? A pretty lady was flirting with him? Showing interest in him?

“Yes of course! I’m Lewis Pepper, well if you wanted to know, you don’t have to remember or anything, I should really stop talking.”

Christ, Pepper. Have you ever talked to an omega before, you absolute spazz?

At least Blonde got a laugh out of it.

“Nice to meet you, Lewis Pepper. I’m Arthur Kingsmen.”

Correction, Arthur got a laugh out of it.

Lewis looked away nervously. Should he?

“Um, do you want to go inside now?”

Arthur had laughed at him thrice now, but that was okay.

It was a beautiful laugh.


End file.
